1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a frequency control system, a frequency control apparatus, a battery apparatus, and a frequency control method for control to set a frequency of a power system close to a reference frequency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-16077 discloses a technique that performs charge and discharge control to maintain a frequency of a power system to a reference frequency by charging power to a battery system connected to a power system or discharging power from the battery system.
In the frequency control system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-16077, however, the overall efficiency of the whole system including multiple batteries is not sufficiently high.